herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeoIvanov/(OOC) Beyond Season 4
Many of you know that the next Season of Here We Stand (Season 5) will be focused on Civil War between two sides: Humans and Mutants. And hey, if you didn't know - spoiler alert, whoops. Those of you who have stuck around long enough might have remembered the days when we switched from "Free form, no limit" characters to a more refined, more balanced system which ties into our Roleplay Guidelines, we've established that 1 overpowered character (A character with virtually no limits) is allowed per season to work as an antagonist. That allowed people to have a common enemy to defeat, an enemy working as a "final boss". During the "Civil War" scenario, however, this is something that would greatly shake the balance, due to 1 side clearly having a hard-to-beat character, while the other doesn't. Which brings me to an idea that I'm sure some of the people would love: One character who is above the others in term of their power is going to be unfair to the opposing side, unless that opposing side also has a character who is equally above the others. That means that each side in the upcoming civil war will have 1 OP character (for the sake of ease of reading: will refer to them as "level 2" from this point on) constantly present to oppose the danger from the other side. That means if a Level 2 character tries to take over a territory from their enemy, then a level 2 character from opposing team will be able to step in and defend against the attack, or simultaneously attack the other side, where the threat is not present. Of course, I would like this Roleplay to continue existing, and I don't want the earth to shatter, or the city to be gone in a single encounter, which is why characters like Superman or any other SUPER overpowered beings will remain not allowed. That also means that there will be some form of balancing involved in creation of Level 2 characters. My idea (for now) is to have the Level 2 characters have 1 absolute stat (Absolute strength/health/speed/etc for insta-success/win in all checks related with said stat) and 1 absolute weakness (a way to defeat a character by exploiting their weak side). These characters' profiles will also be hidden from all players and handled by a GM who will not make any Level 2 characters (myself, pretty much). That will remove the temptation to create a Level 2 character who will, conveniently, have the power to overpower the opposing level 2 character, as well as forcing people to learn and find their weaknesses. Of course, these will not be handled out for everyone for free. A basic requirement to even apply for one is going to require you to be an active member (who participates in the roleplays frequently, not just as a Level 2 character) and wants to move the story onward. I'd like to know what everyone thinks of this idea, if they have any suggestions, or perhaps a criticism. I'd be down to hearing it and debating about it with others. This is, of course, for Season 5, so it's not an imminent change yet. Category:Blog posts